One Night
by duitsu95
Summary: One night will change thier lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

One Night

It was just one night. One stormy night. There was a party at France's house. There was wine and Lili had too much. I wanted to take her home before it got worse, but she begged me to stay. Her big green eyes pleading. I let her stay. But things only got worse as the night went on. I couldn't watch her any longer. I turned away and went to get our coats. When I came back, she was gone. I found her stumbling around in the kitchen with a bottle of wine in her hand. France and Austria, both drunk, are sitting at the table. All of them laughing at her.

She falls on the floor, breaking the bottle on the floor, sending glass shards flying everywhere. She tries to stand but falls again, but this time I catch her. I tell her we are leaving, she protests but I lead her away.

The car ride home was filled with her laughter. Her beautiful laugh. I love how her laugh comes so easily. When we got home I lead her to her room and helped into her bed. I kissed her cheek good night. As I turned to leave she mumbled something.

"What did you say?"

"I'm scared."

"Of the storm?"

"Uh huh"

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"Is that ok?" She looks at me with her big green eyes.

"I guess." I go and lay down next to her. She sprang close to me when a bolt of lightning struck. I wrapped my arms around her to make her feel safe. I blushed when I felt her breath on my neck. Another lightning bolt, she whimpers, I tell her it will be alright. She looks up at me. _She is so beautiful._ She leaned up and kissed me gently on my lips. It was perfect. The storm disappeared, the room disappeared, and everything disappeared.

The next thing I knew, I was on top of her. Our clothes on the floor and both of us breathing heavily. The storm came back, the room came back, and worse, my mind came back.

By the time I realized what happened, she was already asleep. Should I stay? Should I go? I want to stay but…I couldn't leave her like this. I decided to stay.

When I woke up, I found her in my arms, still asleep. I remembered what happened the night before. I feel my face burn bright red. I can't believe I ruined her. I took one of her best qualities, her innocence. How could I? I am supposed to take care of her, to protect her. To love her, but not in this way. I quickly get up and dress, quietly to not wake her. I leave, doubting that I would never be able to talk to her.

The next few months went by, we barley spoke. She was often sick due to her eating more sweets for dessert. Every time I saw her, she would have candy in her mouth. _Her perfect mouth._ Or frosting on her lips. _Her soft lips._

When we ate together, it was in silence. We never sat on the bench by the lake together sense that night. I am sitting here now, on our bench. I miss her company, her voice, her laugh. "Um, broder?" I hear a high voice behind me say. I turn and see her there. Even though I took her innocence, she still looks as sweet as ever.

"Yes?"

"May I sit with you?" I see tears forming in her large green eyes.

"Yes." She moves and sits down next to me, looking out over the lake. "Is everything alright Lili?"

"Um… no…. not really." She bursts into tears. I put my arm around her.

"Tell me what's wrong. I'll fix it"

"No", she says meekly, "I don't want anyone to _fix_ it."

"Well at least tell me what's wrong then." She whispers something, too quiet for me to hear. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." She mumbles the same thing, but I can't understand her through the sobs. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

She looks up at me with tears streaming down her face. I wipe away the tears.

"I'm….I'm…." she stammers.

"You're what? What's wrong Lili?"

"I'm… Vash….I'm….I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

"What? B...but how?"

"Remember that night at France's party…." She begins to cry again. I remember that night. That one night, the night I ruined her. That night, without knowing, I took her youth. She can't be carefree and innocent anymore because of me. I feel ashamed, guilty, and embarrassed. I feel me face burn brighter than before.

"What? No! You can't be! It's not possible, this can't be true. You must be wrong…!" she buries her face in her hands and shakes her head, "But that was just one time! The only time that we…." I can't say it.

"I wish I was wrong, and that this was a dream. But it's not." She cries. It really hits me when she says this. It is so strong I fall off the bench. I can't believe that someone like Lili could get pregnant, and the fact that I'm the father makes it worse. I caused Lili to cry. I look up at her, her usually smiling face, now crying in despair. I kneel next to her and grab her hands.

"Oh Lili, I'm sorry. I am here for you and always will be." I should propose but I can't do that now, "I will help you. Your..._our_ child will not be abandoned, I will love it." She falls to the ground, putting her arms around me. I feel tears burning in my eyes. We sit there, crying. I still can't believe that she is pregnant.

The next few weeks go by, she begins to show. I buy her some new dresses to fit her growing belly. She no longer gets sick, or eats as many sweets.

We are currently on our way to find the gender of our baby. I don't know what I want more, a son or a daughter. Every expecting father wants a son right? But to have a girl with Lili's big green eyes would be perfect.

We arrive at the doctor's office and go inside. We sign in and then are ushered into a small room with a paper covered bed and a large computer. She goes behind a screen and changes into a hospital gown with a flap over her stomach. I help her lie down on the bed. I sit in the chair next to her.

The doctor comes in and turns on the computer. He asks her the usually questions like how is she doing, has she noticed anything new. After that, he begins the ultrasound. He puts the cold blue gel. It costs $50 for one squirt. _It's for Lili and our baby._ I have to keep reminding myself.

After a few minutes of the ultrasound, the doctor turns to her and says, "Congratulations, you have two healthy babies!" I jump up "What?"

"You have two healthy babies."

"B..._babies_, not _baby_?" I stammer.

"Yes. You are having twins, one boy and one girl. And both are healthy."

_Twins. Not just one but two! Not only are twins more expensive, but now Lili has to go though twice as much pain._

"Twins?" Lili says looking up at the doctor. She turns to me with her big green eyes, "Vash, its twins!" I'm shocked.

We leave and when we get home, I don't get out of the car. _Twins. _I still can't believe it. We are going to have a little boy and a little girl. A son I can raise to be a soldier. And a little girl with flowers in her blonde hair. It seems impossible but it's real.

I guess I sat out here for a long time because the next thing I know, Lili is taping me on my shoulder while holding a plate of my favorite foods. She doesn't usually make them, except when she has to tell me soothing big. I wonder what she is trying to tell me. I don't care, I haven't eaten since breakfast. I take the plate and begin eating. She starts talking about the twins. She says she wants to name the girl Klara. She keeps talking. I look up at her and ask her what name should out son have.

"Oh well, I…uh…. Wanted the father to name him."

"Ok. I like the name Wolfgang. It's strong." She nodes her head.

The next morning she asks me to join her for lunch. I usually work through lunch but I agree. I go to work and at noon I go to the dining room.

Sitting there, at the table, is France and Austria. _Why would either of them be in my house? _I reach down and make sure my gun is ready to shot at any moment. We all eye each other suspiciously.

I sit down and start eating. I am half done when she comes in. We look up at her.

"Why are we here?" the French man asks.

"Um, well as you all know I am pregnant and…"

"How does this concern all of us?" the Austrian interrupts.

"Don't interrupt people! Let her speak!" I shout I can't help it; he always messes up, "Continue Lili."

"Well", tears form in her eyes, "I'm having twins and I want the father to name the son. Vash…"

"I am the father. Why does this concern them? We already named him Wolfgang." I say a little too sternly. Lili starts to cry. "We don't have to name him Wolfgang…."

"I like that name. It reminds me of Mozart." The Austrian interrupts, again.

"Will you shut up? Lili, let's not name him Wolfgang. It's alright. You don't need to cry." She tries to calm herself. I stand and put my arms around her. She stops crying.

"I...I asked all of you here be...because I...I… don't…" She begins to cry again.

"HA! I knew it! She would never ask Austria and me here unless this happened. I just can't believe that you, Vash, would…"

"What are you talking about Francis?"

"Isn't it obvious? Little Lili doesn't know who the father is."

"What!" I step back from her. She buries her head in her hands.

"That night at my party, we decided to have some fun, non?"

"The three of you…" I point to them.

"Had sex? Yes, and may I say those two are quite good. If you know what I mean." Lili falls to the ground crying. I look at Austria and that snob is just sitting there, looking down at his food. France has that stupid smile on his face. I grab my gun and point it at the Austrian.

"YOU could have ruined her life and you are more focused on your food!" He looks up at me.

"Why do you point your gun at me? Why not Francis? He is just as much a part of this as I am."

"True but this is expected of him, but not you."

"HEY! I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are." Austria says coyly.

"How can you sit there so calmly?"

"I knew this was going to happen the moment I heard she was pregnant." I try to comprehend this. She had a three-sum at a party, and then we….. This doesn't sound like the Lili I knew. I just can't believe that I might not be the father. The money I spent for children that might not even be mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

This is from Lili's point of view.

I told him, well, I didn't he now knows. They all know but he was the most shocked. His face when he found out was a face of shock, embarrassment, and disbelief. But mostly it was of disappointment. He is disappointed in me. I was hoping to tell him myself but I couldn't.

_Why didn't I tell him sooner? _I should have told him the day I found out it was twins. If it was just a girl, then I wouldn't have to tell him. Unless she had blue eyes and/or brown hair.

But I'm having twins. There is no way I could keep it a secret anymore. I had to tell him, I just didn't think it would be that hard.

France and Austria had left yesterday and Switzerland seems to have disappeared. He left when Austria said he knew this would happen. I've looked for Vash, but I couldn't find him.

The house seems so dark and scary without him. Every step I take echoes throughout the entire building. The sun is setting, it lights the halls with an eerie glow. I go to turn on the light, but it doesn't work. I try another lamp, I don't work. The clock isn't working either. The power is out. _I have to find him!_

I run as fast as my large stomach will let me. I run outside, maybe he is at our bench. He isn't there. Maybe he just goes back and is in the car. I go there, he isn't there either. The sun sets completely, it is dark.

I walk to the door and find I locked myself out. I sit on the porch and cry. I've cried a lot over the past five months. I can't help it. The doctor said it is because of hormones but I know it's because of the truth. The truth of these children's conception. Of my children.

First, I got drunk, and then I slept with three men in one night. Worst of all I slept with Vash. I scarcely remember that night except for that part.

I now understand why France likes _it_ so much. It is fun, but he is a man. He can't get pregnant. But I can, and did. I hoped that I wouldn't get pregnant, but when I did had to tell them.

I remember telling them. France just gave that goofy smile and Austria just sat there. But when I told Vash, he cried. It was the first time I had ever seen him cry. He had always had a strong look to him, even when times got hard. He thought it was his entire fault. He thought he ruined me. He didn't ruin me, I did.

Then I find out it is twins! I couldn't believe it. At first I was happy but then I realized that I would have to tell them all about that night. Tell them I don't know who the father is.

I hear thunder roll in the distance. I scoot closer to house for more protection. It begins rain. Soon the storm is here. The thunder is deafening and the lightning is blinding. Somehow over the thunder, I hear a cry. It sounds like someone in pain. I look around franticly to find where the noise came from.

Lightning strikes and I hear it again. This time it's louder. It seems to come from the trees. I look over there and when lightning sticks I see a foot dangling from the tree. I scream but I'm drowned out by the thunder. I out my arms around my belly, I must protect my children. Lightning sticks the ground near me. I feel a flash of heat and a jolt of electricity. This puts me in a haze. Everything goes fuzzy.

Lightning and I hear glass break. It is too small to be a window; it's almost like a bottle. Another flash of Lightning and I see the person fall out of the tree. One more strike and they are walking toward me. I try to crawl to the other side of the porch.

My hand on the wall finds one of the fake brocks Vash uses to hide guns for emergency. I pull it out a grab the gun. I point it at the person. They are on the porch now. My heart is racing. It is so fast I fear it will come out. I feel my babies kick violently.

In the next flash, the person is standing in front of me. I cock the gun. Everything begins to spin. I try to focus on my aim. I start seeing black spots. I have only one chance. I pull the trigger. The person falls on me, knocking the wind out of me. Everything goes black.


	4. Author's note

Author's note

Ok I just want to know what you think. I'm kinda having some writers block and I would like to know what you think. There is a poll on my profile so go and vote. If the poll doesn't work, message me.

-I know most people hate cliff hangers but I love them so there might be more.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey! So if you haven't yet, go vote on the poll. It's on my page and it asks who the father should be.

Vash's point of view

I know I shouldn't have left. I don't know how I could have left her while she was on the floor crying. I can't really say why I did. But now, I can sense that something is wrong. I'm running home. Especially with the storm last night. She has always been scared by storms at night.

She was home for the first time. _How could I have left her like that?_ I can barely

See, the sun is just beyond the horizon, barely lighting the earth. I've come to the end of the driveway just as the sun rises. I race toward the house. As I near the house, I smell a faint scent of blood and beer. I sprint faster. _Did she drink? Did she hurt herself? _She wouldn't do either of those things, but she did get pregnant, which I never thought she would either.

When I get to the porch, I see her lying down with someone on top of her. I see a broken beer bottle near the trees. I look down at her and she is completely limp. Both of them are covered in blood. I can't tell whose blood it is. _Oh god! She can't be dead!_

I pull the man off her and find he is the one who bled. He has a bullet hole right where his heart is. I throw him aside and I kneel down next to Lili.

She is still breathing! _Thank god!_ I feel for her pulse. It is slow, very slow. I try to wake her, she doesn't respond_. I have to get her to the hospital!_ I pick her up and carry her to the car.

As I lay her down in the backseat, my hand brushes across her stomach. _The babies! I have to hurry!_ I practically jump across the hood of the car in my haste. I drive like a mad man to the hospital. Other cars honk and drivers shout at me but I need to help Lili.

When we arrive at the hospital, I grab her and run inside. I start to shout for help. The nurses and some doctors see us. They see a man holding a pregnant woman who is unconscious. They pull a gurney over, I lay her down on it. They begin to pull her down a long hallway.

"Are you the husband sir?" a nurse asks as she steps in front of me.

"Uh, no but…"

"Then you'll have to stay here." They pull Lili farther away.

"But I have to…"

"Wait out here. The doctor will call you back when she is stable. Now please sit and I'll get you the forms to fill out." I sit down and fill the forms. The minutes feel like hours.

I shouldn't have left her. I bet she was only outside because she was looking for me. If I had just stayed home, none of this would have happened.

It feels like hours before the doctor comes for me. When he calls my name, I jump up so fast that I knock over the chair I was sitting in. I quickly pick it up and walk toward the doctor.

"Is she alright?" I ask, hoping for the best but fearing the worse.

"She is fine. She just suffered from slight electrocution and an anxiety attack. Nothing major." He assures me.

"What about the babies?" Oh god I hope she didn't miscarry!

"They are fine," _Oh thank god!_ "We don't know the effects on them from the attack. But, they are healthy and happy. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes, please, Thank-you doctor." This is a miracle! She is fine and the babies are fine! I can't stop smiling.

He leads me into a small room with her on a bed. She has all these cords on her. The nurse puts the IV needle. Lili looks up and sees me. She smiles. She begins to cry. I go over to her and hug her. I can't believe it. I almost lost her. And the babies. I feel tears well up in my eyes. She says something but she is muffled by my shoulder. I lean back.

"What did you say?"

"I thought I lost you." She says as she looks up a me with her big green eyes.

"Why?"

"You didn't come back. You left. I thought you didn't want anything to do with me or the twins when you found out they might not me yours." The nurses give us a weird look. I flash them a look that says 'get out'. They leave.

"Lili, I could never leave you. I promised I would always be there for you. I plan to keep that promise. I know I shouldn't have left. I don't know why I did. Lili I thought I lost you and the twins."

"You were disappointed in me." She says in a small voice.

"Huh?"

"That's why you left. You were disappointed in me. You were ashamed of me. You were disgusted by me. I wasn't just Lili who made a mistake. I became a new woman. I was a... a _whore_."

"No! No you were never that! You aren't! You never could be!"

"C'mon Vash, I slept with three different men in one night. I didn't even try to fight it. I gave into the desires of men." She turns away and hides her face.

"Lili," I turn her towards me but she still won't look at me, "Lili I never thought that. I'll admit I was ashamed of you. But that was because you waited so long to tell me. Not because you were a... a whore." I hug her. I can't believe that she thought that. That _I_ thought that! She might not be the innocent girl anymore, but she still isn't a whore. A while later I hear her stomach growl.

"You must be hungry. I'll get you some food." I get up and walk to the cafeteria. I get her a salad and a large brownie. On my way back I see France and Austria. They both look very worried. They practically jump on me when they see me.

"How is she?"

"Is she alright?"

"Are the babies alright?"

"Did she miscarry?"

"Will the two of you shut up? The babies are fine and she is fine." They sigh is relief.

"May we see her?" The Austrian asks. I don't want either of them to see her, but I have no right to deny them from seeing her.

"Follow me." We walk to her room. "Wait here." I go in, "Lili, here is some food. France and Austria are here."

"Oh, well let them in." She says, taking the food. I open the door and Austria runs to her. Taking her hand and caressing it. She smiles at him. It hurts me to see her like that with someone else.

"I'm so happy you are alright. I was scared to death when I heard you got hurt." Austria says. His aristocrat façade is nowhere to be seen. He is like how he used to be. When we were friends.

Her stomach growls again. "Oh you must be hungry! Here have some food." The French man pulls out a bag a starts to serve a French feast of chicken, porcini mushroom tartlets, cheese, bread, pastries, crepes, and wine.

"Hey! You can't give her wine!" I shout.

"Why?" France asks as he opens the bottle.

"Because she is pregnant." Austria says as he stands up.

"So? She has been through a lot, she needs some."

"No she doesn't! This all started because she drank your wine." The words fly out of my mouth without any thought. Everyone looks like they've been slapped in the face. France slowly sets down the bottle. Austria stands up straight. Lili looks away. Everyone goes quiet. France and Austria look at me.

"I…I didn't mean that. I'm sorry." We all just stare at each other. Not really looking at them but trying to see what the other one will do.

"It's ok." A small voice says. I look up and Lili is looking at me. She smiles and shrugs her shoulders. She begins eating the salad.

After a few seconds, we all pull up chairs and share the food. Even thought it was quiet, there is now a glimmer of hope that all would work out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so the poll has closed. I really appreciate all of you going to my profile and voting. I find the results interesting. So here is the next chapter, inspired by one review. So thank-you to Authoress. And yes, Lili was attacked by some random drunk dude. I was going to make it Vash or Prussia but then I wanted Lili to kill the person so I made it a random guy.**

**Lili's P.O.V.**

The past few days have been amazing. I'm still in the hospital but now Vash, France, and Austria are civil with each other. They almost have started to like each other. The only sad thing is they can't stay with me all day. I like it better when they are around. France brings me flowers every day. Austria has even brought in an electric piano to play for me. He wanted to bring in a full sized grand piano but it wouldn't fit in my room.

I like Vash's visits most of all. He doesn't do any grand gesture, but just being with him is enough. Vash took picture of the view from our bench. We sit by each other and look at the photos. It is just like being there, sitting on our bench. I don't tell Vash, but I imagine what it would be like if we were holding our children. _Our babies. _I want them to be his so much. I just know they are.

All the men have taken shifts during visiting hours. Austria visits first, then France, and then Vash. They do this so they can each talk to me privately. But Vash always makes sure there is a nurse in the room when France visits. I don't know why though. I'm already pregnant, not much else to do. It can't get any worse.

Right now Austria is visiting. He is playing a piece by Mozart, Adagio in B Minor for piano. He seems depressed today. Suddenly, the music stops. I look at him and his whole body is shaking.

"Are you alright Mr. Austria?"

He quickly looks up at me and then looks back down at the piano. But not before I see tears in his eyes. A tear drop falls onto the piano.

"I…I'm fine. Where was I? Oh yes, I remember." He begins to play again. I reach over and turn off the keyboard. He looks up at me. I see he is trying to hold back the tears. I grab his hand. I know why Austria is sad. He told her. We've talked about it before. It must not have gone well.

"You told her didn't you Mr. Austria?" He nods his head. "Did you explain that you were drunk?"

"She didn't believe me." That is odd, she is usually so understanding.

"What did she do?"

"Well…she first hit me. Then flipped over my piano…."

"Oh my! She is that strong?" _She is usually so gentle._

"She was that mad. Then she….she….she…." He begins to cry, "she left." _She left?_ _She has never left him. Even when she needed to save herself, she never left him. She would always believe him._ I don't know what to say. I just hug him.

_After he saw Lili, he knew he had to tell Hungary. He walked up to his mansion. When he got to the door, his heart was racing. He took a deep breath and slowly opens the door. She is right there, ready to greet him._

_ "Welcome home darling!"His wife says a she wraps her arms around him. This show of affection only made him more nervous. He grabs her shoulders and pushes her back. She is surprised by this but thinks that he must have a guest with him. He has always been self-conscious about any show of affection in front of people. She looks over his shoulder but sees no one._

_ "Wha…"_

_ "I need to talk to you." He led her into the living room. They sit down on the couch._

_ "Um... as you know, Lili is pregnant."_

_ "Oh yes, poor thing so small and so young. And to be caring twins too! But thankfully she has the love and support of Vash. She will be fine."_

_ "Well I…I need to tell you something."_

_ "So tell me." Hungary noticed how nervous her husband is. She grabbed his hands and smiled at him._

_ "Well um… Lili doesn't know who the father of her children is. She, she slept with three men the night of her children's conception." Austria began to sweat. He tried to wipe it away but Hungary's grip tightens._

_ "Oh my, that doesn't sound like Lili."_

_ "Well, she as drunk. It was at one of France's parties."_

_ "Was it the one where everyone got drunk? Even you?"  
"Um… yes. That …that is the one. Well um… as I was saying, she was drunk so she didn't know what she was doing or who she was doing it with. But she remembered and well um… I was one of the men she slept with." There, it was out. He looked up at her. She was frozen. She had a small smile that was twitching at the corners. Her left eye was twitching too. "Hungary, darling, I'm sorry. I…." Her hand slapped me across his face._

_ "Don't call me that! I thought you were committed to this relationship! We have only been married for a few years and you've already had an affair! How dare you! You...you BASTARD!"_

_ "Darling I was drunk. I didn't…."_

_ "I should have dumped your drunken ass then! But I didn't because I trusted you not to get that drunk again!"_

_ "And I haven't!" She hit him again._

_ "Did you even think of me? No, you didn't!" She jumped up and walked over to the piano and slammed down on the keys. Creating a very loud and awful chord._

_ "Please don't do that. You'll break the piano."_

_ "Oh! Like how you broke my heart! Well, how 'bout this!" She flipped the piano over as if it was a small chair. It flew in the air and landed with a loud crash. A horrible sound of breaking wood and keys. She had gone mad with rage. She was crying and breaking everything in the room._

_ Austria got up and grabbed her arm, "Please stop! I didn't mean to. I love __**you**__ Hungary! Please believe me!"_

_ "No! If you loved me you wouldn't have slept with the girl!"  
"I was drunk!"_

_ "Even if you were drunk you still wouldn't have slept with her!"_

_ "Hungary please believe me!" he pleads. Austria begins to cry, "Please!"_

_ "I…I…I'm going."_

_ "Going where?"_

_ "To where I'll be loved, even when he is drunk!"_

_ "Please tell me you don't mean…."_

_ "Prussia? Yes! If you won't love me, he will. Here! Take your ring back. I don't want it." She took off her wedding ring and threw it in the pile of what used to be the piano. And with that she left. Leaving a broken hearted Austria crying on the pile, holding her ring._

_ "Hungary" escaped from his lips._

**Ok so a little dramatic. But I like it. Someone could write a spin off story of Hungary going to Prussia if they want. It would make a really good story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**O.K. so this is a short chapter. I was going to have this and the next one together but then it would be too long. Sorry for not getting it out sooner. You can blame my stupid writer's block.**

**Vash's P.O.V.**

I can't wait to see Lili today. Today id her last day in the hospital. She has been there for a month. A month without her at home. I miss her. I'm having a 'welcome home' party for her. It is going to be perfect. I even have a surprise for her.

I have just arrived at the hospital. I have a boquet of her favorite flowers, white roses. I walk into her room. She is already dressed and talking to Austria. Their heads are close together and they are talking in a hushed tone. When they notice I had entered, they immediately stop talking and look at me. I see that they are holding hands. I grip the flowers tighter. _They can't be…No! They aren't. _I need to calm down. This is supposed to be a happy, joyous day. I take a deep breath. Lili stands and gives me a hug.

"Hello Vash."

"Hi Lili, um I got these for you," I say as I hand her the white flowers.

"Oh! These are beautiful!" She holds the flowers up to her face and smells them. I hadn't noticed in all my visits how pale she has gotten. Her skin is almost as white as the roses. Austria stands up stiffly and shakes my hand.

" Lili has told me that she wants to tell us something important. However she wants to wait till France gets here to tell us." I nod my head.

We sat down and started to talk about a lot of random shit. We talked about possible names for the twins. Lili told us of her lonely nights in the hospital. These stories made my heart ache. To think of her being all alone in the large building. This place even spooks me with its long empty halls and bright white lights everywhere. It's like a secene from one of America's horror movies. Through out our conversation, Austria always seemed lost in his own thoughts.

He and Lili both seem slightly out of it. I can't help but notice that both of them seem to have been crying. Their eyes are some what red and puffy. It's as if they had been crying. _Why would they be crying? What were they talking about? _My mind races at all the possibilities. _Did she already tell him what she wants to tell us? Is something wrong with the babies? Did France do something to her? Is she ashamed to tell me what he did? _Or worse. _Do the love each other? Did Hungary leave because Austria fell in love with Lili? Are they engaged? Is she going to leave me?_ My chest tightes at that thought. I suddenly can't breath. I try to massage my chest lose but it doesn't work. Just the thought of loosing her hurts. I can't lose her!

I look down. The lack of oxygen is starting to affect me. I start seeing little black dots appear. They stay, blinding my vison. The room starts to spin. I feel myself slump over on my knees. Just before I'm sure I'll pass out, I feel a soft hand touch my back. I suddenly jump up and shout, " NO!" I gasp, this feels like my first breath of life. I look down at the other two people's faces. Both seem confused and shocked by my outburst. Frankly I was too!

"Vash?" Lili looks up at me with concern in her eyes. She grabs my hand, " Vash, are you alright?"

"I…I…" Before I can finish, a certain Frenchman barges into the room.

"Bonjour!"

"Hello France," Austria says.

"Bonjour France," she says softly.

"Ici are some flowers for you mon Cheri," he hands her a large boquet of red roses. She giggles. _Mon cheri? Red roses? What the hell is going on here?_

"Why did you give red roses?", I say sternly.

The frenchie looks at me, "She has gotten better. I thought she would like them."

"Why did you give her _RED_ roses?"

"Uh…," he looks between Lili and I. That infamous creepy smile slowly spreads across his face, " Oh! Vous ettes l'amor!"

I feel my face go red at this. I know French, and I have been trying to teach Lili, but I can't remember if I have taught her that. I really hope I didn't. This would be very embarrassing. I look over at her and thank god she has a confused, blank expression on her face. I look back at him, he still has that creepy smile on his face. I'm about ready to pull out my gun and shoot that smile off. He looks at Lili and winks.

"That's it!" I grab his ridiculous blue cloak by the collar and put my pistol to his head. I hear the other two gasp. I don't care.

"If you ever do anything or I find out that you did something to Lili I will pull this trigger with out a second thought," I hiss. His smile goes away. His eyes go wider than Lili's. He slowly nods his head. My gun following his movement. I let go and step back. I put the safty back on and put the gun away. There is a long, awkward silence amoung us.

"Um… so Lili, you had something you wanted to tell us," Ausrtia says, trying to lighten the mood. We all look at her.

"oh yes! Everyone please sit down," she says, her face lighting up. I take the seat next to her. " Sence I am in my seventh month," she rubs her large stomach, " The nurses have told me that we can find who the father is by doing a test. We can do it now so we don't have to wait till the babies are born."

"Really?" We all say at the same time.

"That's fantastic!" Tears form in the Austrian's eyes.

"How is it done?" How is it that I've never heard of this procedure before?

She lifts up her index finger, " One second!" She quickly leaves the room and comes back with a nurse pushiung a cart with medical instruments on it. "This is Nurse Mameila. She is going to explain how it is done."

"Well," the nurse begins, " all it is really is we take this needle and put it in the womb. We then take so of each baby's DNA." The nurse picks up a needle that is about the length of my forearm. I feel the blood drain from my face. Only one person knows of my fear of needles, and that is Lili. She stis next to me a holds my hand. I don't know why I'm afraid of needles but they just make me skin crawl.

I look around, Nurse Mameila is still talking about the procedure, France looks genially interested, and Austria looks like a begger who was given a job. Lili looks radient. She seems proud of her discovery. I know this is what we want to know but a part of me doesn't want to know who the father is. If we don't know who the father is then I can say the twins are mine. We could say Lili never slept with all three of us. Just me.

"Will this hurt her?" I can't help but ask. If it hurts her, then maybe she might she might not want to find out.

"Oh no, the procedure doesn't hurt at all. It's perfectly painless." _Damn it_ "She will be numbed during the whole thing." I look at Lili, she smiles. Her eyes telling me that I have the final say.

"O.K. It sounds like a good idea."

"Oh yay! Oh Vash now we don't have to worry," _or hope_, "about who the father is!" I nod my head. She hugs me. The hug is awkward due to her en-larged stomach. I sigh, this is going to cost a lot of money but she wants it. I won't keep her from what she wants.

Nurse Mameila leaves and we are all left alone again. Austria clears his throut.

"I will cover all the hospital bills."

"I can take care of her!" I begin to protest.

"It's only fair that we all pay for her. I will pay for all of her hospital bills from now on."

_Why does this guy always try to show me up? _I take a deep breath. "Fine. Atleast it will save money. It doesn't mean I can't take care of her myself."

"Of course." He nods his head. God I can't stand this guy. If the children are his, I think I'll kill him. If Hungary hasn't already. We make the appointment to be in a month.

**Hey, so this is it. Expaect the next chapter sooner. Did I show Vash being jelous enough? O.K. now onto the French.**

**Bonjour-Hello**

**Mon Cherie- My dear**

**Vous ettes I'amor- You are in love**

**Red roses- the flower of love.**

**Sorry if the French is off. I'm still learning it. And if you type them into a translator, don't trust what it says. Most translators don't know how to congucate properly.**


	8. Chapter 75

**Yay I got it done fast! I told you I would didn't I? But my friends Alexa stole the notebook I have the full story in so this is all I got until after break. But for you I had this part typed and on the computer before she stole it. So I'm going to post this and then when I get my notebook back I'll finish it. **

We leave the hospital. I invited France and Austria to the party I'm having for her. When we pull up to the house Lili asks, " Why are all these cars here?"

" I just thought we needed to celebrate you coming home."

We walk up to the house, me carrying all her flowers. She opens the door and everyone shouts , "SURPRISE!"

"Oh Vash!" She squeals. She leans over and tries to give me a hug. _This wasn't supposed to be a surprise party! _My mouth must have been open because she giggles and closes it with her finger.

**Ok so it's not a lot. In fact it's nothing. And yes I know it ends in a bad place. You can blame Alexa for that. I'm putting a poll up on my prfile of **_**Do you blame Alexa for this crappy chapter?**_** So go and vote!**


	9. Chapter 8

** Ok so I got my notebook back! Yay! I'm sorry it took so long**

We leave the hospital. I invited France and Austria to the party I'm having for her. When we pull up to the house Lili asks, "Why are all these cars here?"

"I just thought we needed to celebrate you coming home."

We walk up to the house, me carrying all her flowers. She opens the door and everyone shouts, "SURPRISE!"

"Oh Vash!" She squeals. She leans over and tries to give me a hug. _This wasn't supposed to be a surprise party! _My mouth must have been open because she giggles and closes my mouth with her finger.

"Vash you didn't tell me this was a surprise party!" I'm stunned. She goes across the room and hugs all her friends. I took great care to have them here. I sent letters, made phone calls (I went through about five phones), and I even went and drove some of them to the house before I went to get Lili. Most of them, like Iceland, Belgium, Germany, N. Italy, Taiwan, Ukraine, Seychelles, and Hong Kong said yes immediately. Others, like Belarus( I had to invite Russia to get her here), Hungary( for obvious reasons), America, and England( O.K I didn't want them here. They always fight and then make it up by going into a closet somewhere).

Wait, that's only thirteen, I swear there, was fourteen people here. Who am I missing? I look around just as Lili hugs a guy that looks a little bit like America, except he has a curl where America has a cowlick. _CANAD!_ That's who I forgot!

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. Just by looking at the sleeve I can tell it's Austria. I look at him and am about to tell him to get off when I notice that he has gone paler than his albino cousin. His eyes are locked on something, I follow his gaze, more like _someone._ He is staring at Hungary. She notices his gaze and glares at him. A glare that could kill the person it's focused on. I hear his breath catch. Hungary turns back to her conversation.

"I'm sorry. I invited her before I knew what happened."

"You know?" His eyes still locked on Hungary.

"Lili told me."

"Oh." He takes his hand off my shoulder and stiffly walks to the couch. I look back to Lili. _She is so beautiful. _ She is so happy now. It's as if the past seven months never happened. She is smiling, laughing, even squealing with glee! She turns and starts running towards me. Unfortunately, because of her large stomach, she is very clumsy. Lili trips on the floor carpet. I catch her. We both laugh.

"You need to watch where you step. Even if you can't see your feet."

"Haha Vash I know! I just wanted to thank you for the party. This is wonderful!" she hugs me.

"Your welcome. I had hoped you would like it.

"I love it!"

"And you haven't even had the cake yet. I even made it myself."

"You made a cake? But you never bake," he eyes widen, "I've never seen you make anything except chocolate."

"Haha yea well I have to put my chocolate in something."

"Well if your chocolate is in it I know it will be great! Where is the cake?" I led her to the snack table and in the center of the table is a large, two tear cake.

"Vash it's so big! It must have taken a long time to make."

"Haha it was nothing really." Actually, the kitchen was covered in chocolate, flour, and eggs. It took about 3 days to clean it all up. "I just followed the directions. Do you like how it looks? I wasn't sure what colors to use, so I picked colors that remind me of you." She leans closer and seems to inspect the green, blue, pink, and yellow frosting.

"They're perfect. What does each color mean?"

"Each represents two things. The green represents your eyes and you green military uniform. The blue repents our lake and the ribbon I bought you," I trace her ribbon, she blushes. "The pink for your pink dress and the um… pink pajamas you made me. The yellow represents the first sunrise we spent together and your," I feel myself blush, "your beautiful blonde hair,"

"What?"

"Lili I… I think you are very beautiful. I always have." She blushes harder and smiles at me. She takes my hand.

"Vash I…"

"Yo Lili!" a blonde American comes running up to us, "Hey are you guys cutting the cake? I want some!" She lets go of my hand.

"O.K. If you get a knife, we'll start cutting.

"O.K!" He goes off to the kitchen. _Why did he have to interrupt?_ I'm glad he left but a part of me wishes he had stayed. She takes my hand again.

"Vash, we'll talk later." She kisses my cheek, my heart races. The loud American comes back with the knife. England follows him and scolds him on running with sharp objects. I take the knife and serve the cake.

The cake is soon reduced to crumbs and we are all sitting in the living room.

"Ve~ Lili do you want to open the gifts now?"

"Presents?"

"This is also your baby shower sweetie," Hungary says, "Of course there are presents."

"Oh." Everyone gives her their gift. Most of them are clothes. Some toys and blankets. I fumble with my present for her. It's in a small box in my pocket. Belgium leans towards me.

"If you have a present for her, now is the time to give it." I hadn't noticed but everyone has already given his or her gifts. They all look at me.

"Um Lili," I clear my throat, "here is my gift." I hand her the small box. She opens it and, as I expected, is confused by what's inside.

"Vash… What…?" I stand up and walk over to her. I take her hand and help her up.

"Lili, I don't care if the babies are mine or not. I want them to have a home. Here, with you and me."

"Vash… oh my god! Oh thank-you!" She hugs me. "Where is it?"

"Follow me." I lead her down a hallway to one of the guest rooms. She pulls out the key I gave her and opens the door. She gasps when she looks inside.

Inside, the walls are painted green, blue, pink, and yellow. There is two of everything, cribs, changing tables, rocking chairs, and even teddy bears. Each side of the room mirrors the other in different colors.

"Vash I love it! Thank-you!" She hugs me and walks into the middle of the room. She starts spinning around. Everyone crowds around the door trying to see. I stand there and join in with her gleeful laughter. Ignoring the looks some are giving me, laughing freely in front of them for the first time.

**Ok so this is the whole chapter. Kinda long, I know. Haha I bet you thought it was a ring. However, I needed this to continue with the story. Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 9

** Wow, it has been so long! I don't know why, but I just wasn't inspired to write. That was until I forced myself to write a page before I could do homework. Then that night I had a dream and the story revealed itself to me. Cliché I know but it is true. **

I can't believe it! Not only do I get to find out whom the father is, but also Vash has given me a nursery! It is perfect for the twins. I love the nursery; I have spent most of my time here. It's hard to believe that it has already been eight months!

Today is actually the day I find out who the father is. I really hope it is Vash. He would make a great father. And possible husband.

I guess I wouldn't mind that much if Austria was the father I guess. I mean, he would make sure they were well behaved and well educated. However, I don't feel the same way towards him as Vash.

Then there is France… Oh my! I don't even want to think what he would do to my daughter! This is the scariest thing I have ever thought of. I push it out of my mind.

"Lili?" I look at the door and see him with and unusual smile on his lips.

"Vash!"

"Are you ready? It's time to go."

"Oh yea, I'm ready." I try to get out of the chair, but I end up arched and unable to move. I struggle to get upright. The twins seem do not want me to move.

"Let me help you." He come over, grabs my elbow, and pulls me up. We get in the car and go to the hospital. We check in and go into a room. I change into a hospital gown and sit on the paper covered bed. While I was changing, France and Austria had arrived.

Nurse Mameila comes in and begins the procedure. I grab Vash's hand when she pulls out the needles. I give him a reassuring smile, he tries to smile back.

Pretty soon it is all over. My stomach is numb, it feels weird.

"Ok so it will take about an hour to get these tested. But first we need a sample from each one of the possible fathers. A strand of hair will do." She pulls a hair from Austria and Vash's head. When she steps in front of France, he screams.

"No! Not my beautiful hair!" He covers his head as if she is coming at him with a chain saw.

"Fine then open your mouth." France smirks and opens his mouth. She sticks a swab in and begins swabbing his cheek. France tries to hide his disappointment. "Ok now that, that is done, you can go out for an hour or stay here for lunch. I recommend you go."

We decide to go get lunch at one of France's cafes. None of us have a car big enough to fit all of us so we go with Vash and I in one car, France and Austria in the other. The meal is really good. When we get the bill, France insists on paying for our dinner. We leave.

Same car arrangement. Vash and I in lead on the way back to the hospital. We listen to the radio and sing along when we know the words. He turns down the music.

"Why did you do that?"

"Lili, I…I have to tell you something." I look at him.

"What is it Vash?"

"Lili, even if the twins aren't mine, that doesn't change how I feel about you," I blush as he grabs my hand and looks at me, "Lili I… I…."

Suddenly I feel something hit us. A strong powerful force. I look out the window, the buildings go flying by sideways. Everything goes silent. I grip Vash's hand harder. I tuck my head and shield my face with my other arm.

I feel the force stop. I look up, everything is different. The air bags are diploid. The dashboard is crunched up. The ground, I can see through my window.

I feel a warm liquid on my head. I reach my hand up, when I bring it down it is covered in a red sticky liquid. _Blood! _

I feel a sharp pain shoot up my arm. I look at my wrist. It is twisted completely around. I follow my wrist to my hand. There is another hand in it. _Vash!_

I look up and see him hanging limp in his seat. Being held in only by his seatbelt. He is covered in blood. His blond hair now red from it. I can see a bone sticking out of his other arm. I can already see bruises forming on his skin. This is the worst thing I have ever seen!

I try to scream. Suddenly the sound comes back to the world. I hear sirens and shouting. I start crying. The tears mix with the blood on my face. I feel something move in my abdomen. _The babies! _ I scream again. I faintly hear someone shout my name, but soon the sound is gone again, along with my sight.

**O_O yea I ended it there. Uber cliffhanger I know. But don't worry, I have started on the next chapter and am almost done with it. So it might be up before Christmas…maybe. I guess I have to say I don't own hetalia, I just own this random dot - .**


	11. Chapter 10

** Belated Christmas gift to you all. Sorry I didn't get it done sooner.**

**Vash P.O.V.**

Something is different. There is a strange cool numbness throughout my body. A light tranquility, that's lined with turmoil. I feel like I am floating. My vision is filled by a light, a soft red light. _Where am I?_

I can hear a shuffle of feet. I hear a strange monotone beeping; it is continuous but seems weak. There is a low hum, like one from machines.

The air smells clean, very sterile. Making it very easy to breath. Cool, like the air after a spring rain.

"You can see him now," I hear a woman's voice say. There is another shuffle of feet. There is a squeaky that could only come from a wheel chair.

I try to open my eyes but can't. My eyelids feel like lead, pure hard lead. I feel soft fingers trace my face. The fingers rest on my shoulder. I hear soft crying.

"Vash? Wake up Vash! Please stay. Please stay here with us," I hear a small voice say, "Once you get better we can go home. I can get you that new pistol you wanted. You can go to the range and…and…" the voice trails off into soft sobs.

I try again to open my eyes. I get them open just long enough to see her blond hair. _Lili._ I try to speak, but it comes out as "L…Li…L…" The sobbing stops.

"Vash?" It took all of my strength to speak that mumbled sound. Everything goes blank.

XXXXX Lili's** P.O.V.**

The past two days have been the worst days of my life. Worse than anything else this pregnancy has caused me. This all happened because I am pregnant. Vash leaving, me being attacked, Hungary leaving Austria, then car crash; it all happened because I got pregnant.

Vash still has yet to come out of his coma. When I first came to see him, after his first surgery, he did start to speak. I think he was trying to say my name, but that could be just my imagination. Unfortunately, he couldn't get a full word out and then slipped under. He hasn't woken up since.

He looks so helpless. I grab his hand. _At least it is still warm._ I haven't left his side except when he is in surgery. I run my hand over his newly shaven head. The surgeons had to shave it to examine a large gash on his head from the crash. Luckily, there was no brain damage.

A pain travels through my body. I gasp. Then it is gone, I ignore it. Suddenly I feel Vash's hand twitch. I look at it. "Huh?" His hand moves again. His fingers slowly close over mine. "Vash?" He moans. "Vash!" His eyes flutter open. "Vash, it's me! Lili!"

He turns his head towards me, "Li... Lili?"

"Yes. It's I. Oh god I'm so glad you're alright!" I feel tears sting my eyes. I lean over and hug him. He grunts in pain. I quickly lean back. "I'm sorry. I'm just so happy you are awake!"

"I…its ok. Wha…what happened?"

I knew he would ask that. I've been dreading it. A new wave of tears come. "W…we…we were in a c…car crash," I manage to choke out.

"What? How?" I can see the panic in his eyes.

"Y…you accidently r... ran a red light. Thankfully the other car wasn't going too fast." I can see him scolding himself for running the red light. I calm myself down, "It's ok Vash. You are awake now and we are all fine."

"Th... the babies…." He looks down at my stomach.

"They are fine too. We didn't flip over and they weren't hurt." Another pain goes through my body. I gasp and hope Vash doesn't notice. Unfortunately he does.

"Lili, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just slept wrong last night. I'm fine, really. So are you feeling ok," I ask trying to change the subject.

"I guess. How long have I been out?"

"About two days."

"Oh." We talk for the rest of the day. France and even Austria come by and say hello. Vash improves rather rapidly. Within an hour, they took him off the oxygen. Within a few hours, he is back to normal.

I continue to have the pains but I brush them off. Vash looks at me skeptically every time I have one, but we continue our conversations.

We are currently eating a dinner of potato soup and ham, courtesy of the hospital. Suddenly feel like I have spilled my water on my lap. I look down but see no water. Then the worse pain shoots through my body. My back arches and I fall out of my chair.

"Lili?" I look up, Vash looks at me concerned. I turn to get back in my chair when I notice it is wet. I look back at him. "Vash, I think it's time."

** Ok so yea another cliffhanger. However, the next chapter I have been planning since I started this story. Therefore, it might come faster. The person who hit them is a random guy, by the way.**


	12. Author's note:SORRY SORRY SORRY!

**Hey you guys! Ok so I haven't written in a **_**long**_** time. I am SO sorry! I sprained my ankle then had to deal with some stuff and next thing I knew, BAM, its July and I have the story done in my notebook but never updated. So when I finally drag my lazy arse to actually typing it, my computer died! So now I have to wait like a month before I get my new one. I am writing this letter while on vacation a using the hotel's computer. I AM SO SORRY! Please don't hate me but just know, the story is done and as soon as I get my new computer I will finish the story. I AM **_**SO **_**SORRY!**


End file.
